


A Change of Pace

by Angelicalangie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicalangie/pseuds/Angelicalangie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is a glam rock star who is beginning to grow up and out of thr makeup</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Pace

He stepped from the stage, sweat dripping from his body, sequined trousers zparkling from the lights that had drenched him. Dee passed up a towel to him,smiling as she did.

"Good show, Lee. The really enjoyed it." She bounced on her platform shoes as she followed him to his dressing room, gaggles of teenaged girls, and some women old enough to both be his mother and also know far better pawing at him,grabbing at him as he passed him.

He was an oddity, he had started being a musician as a way go get the girls in school, but in the past few years he had completely foresworn women. He always made sounds about having grown up,and perhaps,she thought to herself he had. His brothers accident racing indy 500 cars had certainly altered him. Music now disillusioned him, but he didn't seem to know where to go with his life and so inthe very public spotlight was where he stayed.

 

Opening the door to his dressing room he wiped his face with what passed for a towel, but more closely resembled a dishrag, once more and threw it outside in the hall before closing the door, shutting both the outside world and Dee out. Walking to the alcohol that was provided him, he poured two fingers of stiff scotch and sat in front of the makeup mirror andmo looked at himself. He searched the mirror for a trace of the person he knew himself to be and found himself lacking.

It had been common knowledge that he seemed to find the pursuit of the groupies that often followed any and every star in all towns. It was often thought tthat his brothers very public death in a rushing fireball wreck of a car was the reason for his change in demeanour. It was to a degree, but there was far more that his brother was responsible for, like introducing Kara to him.

At the time he thought his luck was out once more, Zak had already proposed in a whirlwind romance to the mechanic and it already had not gone well with his parents. Lee couldn't have cared less. That was two years ago, and Lee's taste for the high life and the women it brought had wand. She had stirred within him a want for more than the life being a glam rock star provided him. 

He looked once more in the mirror at the makeup that was smudged over his face and he found it simply ridiculous. Makeup on a man, what possessed him to do this each night? The door to his dressing room opened and in walked Laura Roslin, one of the toughest entettainment agents in the business.

"What were you thinking out there Lee? This is starting to get just a little tired. You signed onto be a rock star, and here you are pissing it away with half hearted performances. We had reviewers in the audience tonight, you ticket and album sales, not to mention my fee, rely on you fans - delusionl as they are - walking away happy. I doubt they did that tonight." Laura finished off leaning on the bench that held Lee's stGe makeup, before thinking better of it. 

"Dee seems to think they enjoyed themselves." Lee started in defense of his performance.

"Dee, is a paid assistant, there to fluff an ego. I am here to tell you when you are not performing to standard. You won't get an album renewal at this rate."

Lee went back to looking at himself in the mirror, silently searchinv for what may be wrong with him. He could see Laura silently fuming in the background, and he found himself emotionally numb to her arguments. He sighed and looked at her in the mirror.

"It's over, Laura. I don't want to do this anymore. What 33 year old man, in his right mind wears this much makeup?" He threw a wipe at the mirror in disgust.

"One who has had three triple platinum albums, is a millionaire several times over and has a 210 date stadium tour world wide." The implication lay heavy in the air. Don't quit. He wasn't listening.

"I'm done." Laura looked at him.

"You better fucking finish this or so help me god I will end any financial stability you have, no one will hire you to so much as fucking sweep the aisles." She was angry in a way Lee had never seen before.

"If by this you mean the final 12 dates, yes, they will be done. But I am DONE." It was final, Laura looked at him in disgust, her run of money was going to end, her cash cow's milk had dried up and none of her ztable was anywhere near as good as Lee. She turned on her heel, beyond furious and slamed the door behind her.

Lee sat back, it was about to be over. There was a huge amount of freedom washing over him,he smiled to himself he had plenty of options and he had been smart with bis money, he had hidden it in places she had no clue about. He was secure. He leant back in his chair and tried thinking about what he was going to do. First thoughts were a long holiday, perhaps in India. Then law school. He smiled, law, that was where he was going to find himself, and all those magazines who did the "where are they now " exposes? They were going to find him as a civil lawyer fighting the the good fight.


End file.
